United States of America
The United States of America (commonly abbrieviated as USA) is the name of a country in the northen part of the world and the main location of Cartoon Network, Disney Channel, Hub, and Nickelodeon. It made an edit to only one cartoon, which is Total Drama, which originally aired in Canada, and one edit to 6teen, another Canadian cartoon. Edits The edits made in the USA are listed below. Total Drama Not So Happy Campers Part I *Heather telling Duncan "Drop dead, you skeeze" is edited so "skeeze" is changed to "goof". *When Harold says "You mean this show is at a crappy summer camp and not on some big stage or something?", "crappy" is changed to "yucky". *When Gwen says, "Um, okay, so far this sucks", "sucks" is changed to "stinks". *When Chef Hatchet tells Harold, "You'll get a whole lot of it, so shut the heck up!", "so shut the heck up" is changed to "so sit your butt down now". *When Chef Hatchet calls Owen "fat boy", "fat boy" is changed to "big guy". *When Lindsay asks, "Communal? But I'm not catholic?", is changed to "Where's the spa? I'm confused!". *When Chris answers to Lindsay, "Communion, not communal!", is changed to "Wow...that's a shocker", but oddly Chris's mouth still moves as if he is saying the original line. *When DJ says "Oh, sh-(censor beep)", is replaced with a loon calling. Not So Happy Campers Part II *When Owen says, "I'm going to die now, I'm going to fricking die now!", "fricking" is replaced with "totally". *When Owen jumps and shouts "Oh, craaaaap!", "craaaaap" is replaced with, oddly, "craaaa". *When Gwen says, "Well, this place still sucks, but now that I'm here I might as well try to win", "sucks" is replaced with "stinks". The Big Sleep *When Chris says, "That is so fricking cool" is changed to "That is so crazy incredible!". *When Chris shouts "Shut up" is changed to "Get out". *When Chris is reading the book and says that the beaver has a "dam fine hat", "dam" is replaced with "real". Oddly, Chris put hand quotations on the word "dam", and still does for the word "real" in the edit. *When Eva shouts, "Who needs this stupid TV show, anyways?", "stupid" is changed to "lame-o". Dodgebrawl *When Chris tells Duncan, "You look like crap, dude", "crap" is replaced with "death". *When Duncan replies to Chris and says "Stuff it", "stuff" is changed to "stick". *When Courtney says "We are so sucking right now", "sucking" is replaced with "stinking". *When Courtney says "Oh I believe...I believe you suck", "suck" is replaced with "stink". *When Heather asks "How does it feel to suck so much?", "suck" is removed from the sentence, oddly changing it to "How does it feel to so much?", which is grammatically incorrect. *When Courtney says her team needs to "crush those stupid Gophers into dirt", "stupid" is replaced with "lame-o". Not Quite Famous *When Owen burps the alphabet, when he burps "Z" it sounds like the Canadian pronounciation "Zed", which is changed to "Zee". *When Bridgette says, "We already know Tyler sucks, what can Duncan do again?", "sucks" is replaced with "stinks". The Sucky Outdoors *When Chris says "Who will be the next one to walk down this crappy dock?", "crappy" is replaced with "lame". *When Heather asks "Will you please shut up?", "shut up" is replaced with "shut it". Phobia Factor *When Duncan says "Shut up", it is changed to "Shut it". *When Courtney says "Shut up", it is changed to "Shut it". *When Trent shouts, "Oh crap, Gwen", "crap" is replaced with "no". Up the Creek *All instances of the words "screw" or "screw-up" are replaced with "mess" or "mess-up". Paintball Deer Hunter *When Heather says Chef Hatchet's eggs are "crappy", "crappy" is replaced with "yucky". *When Owen shouts "Crap, a snake", "crap" is replaced with "ahh". *When Heather says that the challenges are "lame and stupid", "stupid" is replaced with "foolish". If You Can't Take The Heat... *When Chris says that Cody got the "crap beaten out of him", "crap" is replaced with "snot". *When Chris says that Cody got "the shaft", "shaft" is replaced with "axe". *When Duncan yells at Harold for "lying his gitch all around", "gitch" is changed to "drawers". *When Heather tells Beth not to "screw-up", "screw-up" is replaced with "mess-up". *When Heather shouts "I'm on a team of morons", "morons" is replaced with "losers". *When Chris says that the Screaming Gophers' ribs had "sucked", "sucked" is replaced with "stank". *When Harold says "sick", it is replaced with "gross". *When Heather says "Owen completely screwed-up everything for us!", "screwed-up" is replaced with "messed-up". *When Heather tells Beth that it was "stupid of you to take that Tiki idol", "stupid" is replaced with "silly". *When Geoff says "What the heck, I believe him", "heck" is replaced with "hey". Oddly, though "heck" is usually not considered a crude word and is kept in USA's censoring of TD. Who Can You Trust? *When Gwen says "Screw it", "screw" is replaced with "skip". *When Gwen arrives at the top of the mountain and says "Crap", "crap" is replaced with "man". *When Courtney calls Sadie a "moron", "moron" is replaced with "Einstein". *When Heather says "Freaking stinging jellyfish", "freaking" is changed to "nasty". Basic Straining *When Courtney calls Duncan a "screw-up", "screw-up" is replaced with "mess-up". *When Harold says "Crap", "crap" is replaced with "gosh". *When Duncan says "Feel like ditching this crap for PB and J?", "crap" is replaced with "stuff". *When Duncan says, "Aw man, this sucks", "sucks" is replaced with "stinks". X-Treme Torture *When Leshawna asks "Do you know anyone else who has a booty as luscious as an apple?", is changed to "You know anyone else who has a kick-butt attitude...like mine?". *When Harold sees Heather's breasts, he says "Boobies", "boobies" is changed to "boo-yah". Brunch of Disgustingness *When Owen says he will "eat his own gitch", "gitch" is replaced with "drawers". *When it is mentioned that the cast have to eat "bull testicles", "testicles" is replaced with "meatballs". No Pain, No Game *When Eva calls Leshawna "thunder-thighs", "thunder-thighs" is changed to "girlfriend". Oddly, Leshawna then responds "No one disses Shawnee's thighs", even though it was edited. *When Gwen calls Eva a "freak", "freak" is changed to "weirdo". Search and Do Not Destroy *Any instance of someone saying Trent's music "sucks", "sucks" is replaced with "stinks". *When Owen shouts "crap" multiple times, "crap" is changed to "no". *When Owen shouts "Crap infinity", "crap" is changed to "no". That's Off the Chain! *When Geoff says "Aw, crap", "crap" is changed to "man". *When Duncan calls the Arts and Crafts Center the "Arts and Crap Center", "crap" is changed to "junk". *When Lindsay puts the middle finger up with a blur over it to Heather and curses with a censor beep over it, it is changed to "No good, selfish, heartless, pushy, bossy, mean, bully of a girl!", though the blurred middle finger is still shown. Hook, Line, and Screamer *When Owen shouts "We're freaking dead!", "freaking" is changed to "totally". *When Gwen shouts "Holy crap", it is changed to "Oh man". Wawanakwa Gone Wild! *When Gwen says "I hate this freaking show", "freaking" is changed to "lame-o". *When Heather says "I bet most of the other morons haven't gotten back to camp", "morons" is changed to "losers". Trial by Tri-Armed Trianthalon *When Chris says that the contestants were "sucking trying to find their animal", "sucking" is replaced with "stinking". *When Chris says that it "sucks to be them", "sucks" is replaced with "stinks". *When Owen says "The meanest, the nastiest, the big-(censored) in all of Kalamazoo!", the censor beep is replaced with "biggest cold-hearted meanie!". Haute Camp-ture *The name of the episode was changed to "After the Dock of Shame". *When Trent says "Can you believe this resort is right around the corner from that crappy campground?", "crappy" is replaced with "lame-o". *When Eva says that "it sucked", refering to the island, "sucked" is replaced with "stank". *When Izzy shouts, "Oh crap, it is!", "crap" is replaced with "man". *When Lindsay says "Maybe if I develop an eating disorder and get my boobs done, I'll be on the cover!", is changed to "Maybe if I get an acting coach and get my hair and nails done, I'll be on the cover!". *When Trent says "Poor sucker", it is replaced with "little guy". Camp Castaways *When Heather says, "Crying like a big sap won't bring Leshawna back", "sap" is replaced with "baby". *When Heather shouts, "In your dreams, perv!", "perv" is replaced with "nerd". *When Duncan says "Man, this sucks", "sucks" is replaced with "stinks". *When Heather says "Any moron can see..", "moron" is replaced with "goofball". *All mentioning of the dinosaur movie's name, which is Big Assic Park, is simply changed to "that dinosaur movie". *When Gwen shouts, "We'll be stuck on this freaking island", "freaking" is changed to "stupid". *When Owen says he will be to achieve his "Owen gets jiggie fantasies", "jiggie" is replaced with "famous". Are We There Yeti? *When Chef Hatchet says "Sit back, shut up", "shut up", is replaced with "zip it". *When Gwen says "Let's see what happens when you shut up", "shut up" is replaced with "close it". *In the flashback, when Owen says "I'm going to die now, I'm going to freaking die now", "freaking" is changed to "totally". The edit where he screams merely just "craaa" is also done. *When Chef Hatchet mumbles "Aw, crap", "crap" is replaced with "crud". *When Owen says it is just him and "two hot chicks", "hot chicks" was changed to "cool girls". I Triple Dog Dare You! *When Heather asks "Why don't we just do Seven Minutes in Heavan in a skanky basement closet?", "skanky" is replaced with "tacky". *When Gwen says "Just give me the fr-fricking freebie", "fr-fricking" is changed to "fr-stupid", as if she was going to say "fricking" then cut herself off. *When Owen says "Twice in a row's gotta suck", "suck" is replaced with "hurt". *When Chris shouts "So fricking sick!", "fricking" is replaced with "totally". *When Chris asks himself "Is there nothing these freaks won't do?", "freaks" is changed to "weirdos". TDI Rundown *When Courtney swears and a censor-beep is heard, it is changed so the word isn't said at all but her lips still move as if she was cursing. The Very Last Episode, Really! *When Gwen says staying eight weeks at Camp Wawanakwa "sucked", "sucked" is replaced with "stank". *When Heather says "Oh, bite me", "bite me" was changed to "shut it". *When Owen shouts "Oh crap, that's bad!", "crap" is changed to "crud". *When Gwen shouts, "I'm going to die now. I'm gonna freaking die!", "freaking" is changed to "totally". *When Owen says "Alexander the Freaking Great!", "freaking" is replaced with "insanely". *When Heather calls Gwen a "sucker", "sucker" is replaced with "doofus". *When Heather shouts "Can't you freaks do anything right?", "freaks" is changed to "fools". *When Owen says, "Oh screw it, I can buy all the marshmallows I want now!", "Oh, screw it", is replaced by "whatever". Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island *When Duncan is on the moose, he shouts "Aw craaaaap". This is muted, but his mouth is still open as if he were saying it. Alien Ressur-eggtion *When Harold says "like she's unpantsing me with her eyes", "unpantsing" is replaced with "romancing". 3:10 to Crazytown *When Harold says "I have cow boobies on my head!", "boobies" is changed to "udders". The Aftermath: I *The noises Geoff and Bridgette make after the lights turn off are removed. One Million Bucks, B.C. *When Duncan calls Courntey "sweetcheeks", "sweetcheeks" is replaced with "sweetheart". *When Harold shouts "Dam, beaver, dam!", "dam" is replaced with "down". *One of Heather's confessionals is deleted entirely. Crouching Courtney, Hidden Owen *When Harold says "same rounded booty", "booty" is changed to "bottom". Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special *When Izzy started swearing to her crew members with a pixellated mouth, it is replaced with her saying "stupid" and "dumb" multiple times. *When Leshawna says, "What? You've never seen Triple D's before?", "triple D's" is replaced with "big bra". Walk Like an Egyptian Part I *When Chef Hatchet says "Oh, sh-(censored)", it is replaced with Chris frowning then saying "We'll be right back". *When Alejandro swears with censor beeps, it is replaced with him saying kid-friendly words such as "stupid" and "dumb" in Spanish. Broadway Baby! *The entire scene involving Cody falling in between Lady Liberty's breasts and Sierra having to help him out, then Chef Hatchet telling Cody it would've been a "great way to go" was entirely deleted. Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon *When 1-800-5555-5555 appears as the number to call to donate, it is replaced by 1-800-5555-00001. I See London... *When Heather starts cursing with a censor on her mouth and a censor beep heard, it is replaced with her screaming. Hawaiin Punch *When Chris says, "And the final three took off like bats outta Drumheller", "took off like bats outta Drumheller" is replaced with "beat it outta Alberta". Grand Chef Auto *When the name of the challenge, Grand Chef Auto, is said, "grand" is replaced with "extreme", though the title, Grand Chef Auto, stays the same. 6teen 6teen: Dude of the Living Dead *Every instance when it is mentioned that "It's okay, we're gay", "gay" is replaced with "famous". This is the only edit done to 6teen in the USA. Category:Countries Category:United States of America Edited